Unwelcome Guests
by RosePhoenix141
Summary: — Sabe o mais interessante? — disse ele. E então percebi que suas mãos estavam em minha cintura descoberta pelo pijama. — É que estamos assim desde que nos levantamos e você não me chutou daqui.


Quando eu disse á Miranda que eu estava cansada demais para ir aos campos de morangos, ela ficou seriamente preocupada comigo.

Tudo bem, ela começara a duvidar de que eu não estava bem quando, no café da manhã, eu me recusei a comer cereal, mas me recusar a colher morangos... Era o que eu mais gostava de fazer. Colher morangos e reclamar de Travis e Connor Stoll. Esse era meu posto oficial.

Tudo bem que Travis não estava mais total e completamente desprezível como Connor, que havia se tornado o maior galinha que tanto o chalé de Hermes quanto todo o Acampamento jamais tivera. Mas ele continuava sendo Travis Stoll! O maior idiota que tanto o chalé de Hermes quanto todo o Acampamento jamais tivera.

— Tem certeza, Katie? — disse Miranda, preocupada.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça.

— Pode ir. Eu estou bem, sério. Só não estou com vontade hoje — eu disse.

Apontei para a porta do chalé e repousei minha mão novamente em minha cama.

— Vá logo antes que colham seus morangos — ri. — Isso já aconteceu comigo, você sabe.

Miranda sorriu.

— Qualquer coisa, me chame — ela disse.

Assenti com a cabeça e ela levantou de minha cama.

Assim que minha irmã fechou a porta do chalé número quatro, eu me encolhi na minha cama. Eu fiquei raciocinando por uns minutos o por quê daquilo.

Porque tipo, por qual motivo ver Travis Stoll, eu repito, **Travis Stoll **com uma filha de Apolo me fazia me sentir tão mal? Digo, eu o odeio. Mas eu não devia me importar tanto de vê-lo com Charice, só isso.

Quando me dei conta que meus olhos estavam cheios d'água, pude ouvir a porta do chalé sendo aberta. Fechei os olhos, fazendo as lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto. Xinguei-as momentaneamente, voltando a fingir que estava dormindo.

Abri um dos olhos estreitamente, tentando ver quem estava ali. Arrependi-me.

Ali residia um Travis, ajoelhado. Ele segurava uma carta, brincando com a mesma, fazendo-a passear por seus dedos.

— Você vai continuar fingindo que está dormindo ou vai dar um ataque e dizer que estamos violando uma regra? — ele disse, em tom divertido.

Revirei os olhos e me pus de pé. Travis fez o mesmo.

— Você vai sair daqui ou eu vou ter que te socar até a morte?

Travis riu, se aproximando de mim. Estávamos próximos, muito próximos. Assim como xinguei as lágrimas, xinguei o estreito espaço que tinha entre mim e ele. Podia ser maior, puxa! Seria melhor e menos perigoso para Stoll, já que ele poderia ao menos escapar antes que eu lhe enchesse de tapas.

— Só vim trazer isso — ele disse, pondo a carta entre o dedo indicador e anular, mostrando-me. — Seria interessante se lesse.

— Uau, você sabe escrever! — eu exclamei, dando falsos pulinhos de felicidade.

Ele revirou os olhos e pôs a carta em cima do criado-mudo, ao nosso lado.

— Katie — ele disse. Eu assenti, voltando meu olhar para ele. — O que acha da Charice?

No momento, eu queria enforcá-lo. Matá-lo de qualquer jeito, contanto que houvesse dor.

Depois pensei que Ares teria orgulho de mim agora.

— O que eu acho de Charice? — eu indaguei irônica. — O que eu acho da sua atual namorada? Bem, tem muitas coisas. Ela é filha de Apolo. Ela é bonita. É engraçada.

— Sério? — Ele enrugou a testa, confuso. — Achei que não gostasse dela.

E novamente, a vontade de matá-lo viera até mim.

Como meus Deuses, um garoto tão irônico e sarcástico não conseguia ver que era a minha maior ironia de minha vida?

— Sabe o mais interessante? — disse ele. E então percebi que suas mãos estavam em minha cintura descoberta pelo pijama. — É que estamos assim desde que nos levantamos e você não me chutou daqui.

Ele riu e eu fiquei ruborizada. Comecei a dar socos em seu peitoral, mas ele apenas riu mais e resolveu me abraçar à força. Eu o xingava de tudo quanto era ofensivo, mas ele não dizia nada. Só ria. Uma gargalhada suave que me deixava tonta. Eu gostava de ouvi-la e isso apenas me deixou com mais raiva ainda daquele sufoco que Travis me submetia.

Num de meus socos, Stoll perdeu o equilíbrio, nos derrubando em minha cama. Ele continuava a rir, e eu me irritei.

— Seu gordo, saia de cima de mim! Você é pesado! — eu reclamei.

— Então quer dizer que se eu fizer isso — Ele apoiou seu peso em seus cotovelos, que residiam cada um de cada lado do meu rosto — eu posso ficar?

Era uma oferta tentadora. Digo, eu poderia sorrir, fingir cair na dele e no fim... Chutar suas partes baixas. Seria uma linda cena. _Mas ele ainda tinha que sair do meu chalé_!

— Não, Stoll. E é melhor sair de cima de mim, ou suas partes sensíveis não vão gostar muito do que vai acontecer — Sorri cínica.

Travis, por um momento, me olhou assustado. Mas então ele sorriu e disse:

— Não tenho medo de você, menina-cereal.

E então, ele me beijou.


End file.
